metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander of the rogue Mbele child soldiers
A commander of the rogue Mbele child soldiers was the leader of the child soldier squad in Angola-Zaire border region who broke away from the main Mbele force in 1984.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (briefing): That's the commander of the child soldier splinter group. He may be a kid, but he got his platoon to revolt, abducted a militant faction's XO, and made off with a cache of weapons and ammo. Those kids are brainwashed with gunpowder from an early age, taught to kill, kill, kill. Real "elites." One of your objectives is to capture the commander and bring him to Mother Base. Rogue child soldiers kidnapped their XO and wanted to used him to lure out the Mbele general in retaliation for being forced to kill their own families.Child soldier: Commander! We're back. // Commander: Well? Anything to report? // Child soldier: Nope, nothing new. What should we do? // Commander: Good question... Keep an eye on this area for awhile. The general will come after us... I know it. Stay alert. // Child soldier: OK, you got it. However, their plan was ruined by Venom Snake, who infiltrated the camp on a mission for the main Mbele force and extracted both the commander of the child soldiers and the XO. While being rescued, the XO revealed that he killed the general a short time ago in retaliation for forcing him to kill his parents while blindfolded when he was a child. In addition, although they were unaware of it, he was responsible for causing the child soldier squad to break away from the Mbele force. Like everyone else in his squad, the commander was born Buta, but was still forced to become part of the Mbele general's force. In large part because of this, as well as his being forced to kill his own family by the Mbele general, he had a massive hatred of adults, to the extent that even when they had enough to eat, he still intended to raid villages simply to terrorize the adults as revenge for his treatment by them.Child soldier: We still got enough to eat? // Commander: Yeah. But we're gonna have to hit a village again soon. // Child soldier: Oh man, again? // Commander: Huh? I can't wait. We get to point our guns at grown-ups and watch them jump out of their skin. // Child soldier: You really hate them, huh...? Despite his hatred of adults, he refused to kill the XO or let his troops kill the CO, due to needing him as a bargaining chip for the General to arrive, and specifically shot down one of his soldiers' suggestion that they kill the XO immediately. Child soldier: Hey, commander, how's the XO doing? // Commander: Collapsed on the ground. // Child soldier: I guess he didn't like the kicks I put in him! I'll do the same to all the grown-ups... Better yet, why don't we just kill him? Come on, commander! // Commander: No. // Child soldier: Why not? // Commander: He'll be our bargaining chip. // Child soldier: But... they made us kill our own families... // Commander: ... I remember. // Child soldier: That's it? It doesn't bother you?! // Commander: Calm yourself! If we're going to survive together, we need to keep our cool! // Child soldier: All right. If you say so. // Commander: Anyway, your report! // '''Child soldier:' All clear. What should we do next?'' // Commander: Keep an eye on this area for a while. The general will come after us... I know it. Stay alert. // Child soldier: Understood... After the commander was extracted alongside the XO, Diamond Dogs' subcommander, Kazuhira Miller, in order to protect them from potential retribution from the Mbele forces, proceeded to fake their deaths, his report on the commander's death in particular implied that he took his own life to avoid capture, sacrificing their pay in the process. Behind the scenes The Leader of the Child Soldiers is a key character in the mission "Aim True, Ye Vengeful" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Dummied data for the game indicated that, despite Kazuhira Miller's insistence of not having the child soldiers play direct roles in Diamond Dogs, the child soldier commander would have been a staff member for Mother Base.https://unknown321.github.io/mgswaifus/ References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Child soldiers